


TLC (Tender, Loving, Care)

by Savvy_Angel



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Angel/pseuds/Savvy_Angel
Summary: Fluff as wispy as cotton candy, everyone.





	1. I Blame The Cadets

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags and possibly warnings as the story goes on.

     Levi sighed. That had been a  _ long  _ meeting. As the oaken doors to Erwin’s study opened, a mass of people filed through the doors. Normally, Levi would have hung back, waiting for the press of humanity to pass. However, he was tired, and even  _ more _ irritable than usual. So, with the privilege that comes only with rank, Levi stalk to the forefront, watching in satisfaction as the crowd parted to sides. A familiar smirk slipped onto his lips.  _  I love my job.  _ Almost snorting in contempt, the short figure prowled off down the dark hallway, cloak swirling out behind him.

********************************************************************************************************  

     The sun had long ago sunk beneath the horizon, it’s bloated belly beaming out a few dying rays before slipping under. Levi had been sitting at a plain wooden table, cup of tea in hand, watching the sunset.  _ I don’t find the beauty in this. I find something sad and dying.  _  Levi snorted in bitter amusement,  _ Death is all I ever see. It’s all I am.  _ He took a sip of tea.

“Funny,” he mused to himself, “how others find beauty, where I only find destruction and decay.”

_      In all honesty, the sunset reminds me of all of us. This life, this war. This hell. At first we shine brightly, fueled by our ideals, consuming all in our path. But as the day passes on, we grow weary. We lose our light, hour after hour, day after day, until we completely abandon it. We realize that we are no longer fighting to keep alive, we are fighting to keep  _ ourselves _. But it’s far too late. As soon as you set foot on the battlefield, you’re changed. It’s only you; as a set of primal instincts take over. And you fight for your life, oblivious to what’s being lost around you. Life quickly loses it’s meaning. And finally, you reach your end. You realize what you’ve lost. You realize  _ who  _ you’ve lost. In your failings to save those around you, you have failed to save yourself. You’re alone. You’re angry. Your dead torment you and seek their own revenge. Taunting, ‘now you are abandoned, just like you abandoned us.’ And as the sun sinks, it drags all of us with it. It takes our lives, our lights, our hope, our friends, our families, us. Finally, we die out. Nothing left to give, nothing left to live for, succumbing to the darkness, little bit by little bit. Until only nightfall is left untouched.  _

     Levi let these thoughts settle, as he stared out the window a moment longer. Breaking his gaze away, he sipped his tea; then as he finished, he set the cup down abruptly. 

“Ha!” He chortled, “At least I’ve always enjoyed darkness better. Maybe, I never had light to begin with.” 

     With this idea, he can’t keep his eyes from drifting to the bed opposite his. Levi was a captain, and  if he had put up a huge fuss, he could have had his own room. However, he didn’t believe in pulling rank unless it was necessary. That and he didn’t really mind his ‘roommate’, Eren Jaeger.  Levi closed his eyes, images of the passionate and powerful young man filling his mind. _He has light. He has the makings of a mighty leader. He’s not humanity’s hope because of the titan. He’s humanity’s hope, because he has enough for all of us._ _I hope he doesn’t lose that. I really hope he doesn’t._

******************************************************************************************************** 

     Eren shouted as he leapt from tree to tree, swinging down suddenly, and crossing his pairing blades to take a huge chunk out of the titan dummy in front of him. He smiled at the success of his effort, seeing the pliable dummy go flying off into the forest. Suddenly, a sharp voice called him down from his perch.

“Jaeger!” 

     Eren leaped, ziplining down to the ground, landing catlike at the captain’s feet.

“Yes, Captain!” he said, slamming his fist over his heart and behind his back. 

“Hanji wants to see you.”

“O-oh. We aren’t going to run more experiments, are we Captain?”

“How should I know?” Levi asked, slightly frustrated, “Why else would Hanji want to see you? Now, if you want to make it out of this unscathed, just follow me, and don’t ask questions!”

     That did the trick. Finally, the kid zipped his lips and walked silently behind Levi.  _ Wow, the captain really has been ornery lately...I wonder if he’s okay,  _ Eren thought to himself, letting his eyes wander over the slightly shorter, but well set frame before him. 

“Jaeger.”

“Yes, Captain?” he asked, eyes sliding away and face flushing with embarrassment.

“We are here.” 

“-Oh. Alright. Thank you Captain.”

     Eren stepped out from behind Levi, only to see Zoe Hanji, with her wild hair raging, and a bizarre contraption set up in front of them. 

“Oh, Captain Levi, I didn’t know you’d be joining us. Well, no matter. This experiment will be excellent regardless!”

“Are you saying my presence detracts from your scientific discoveries?” Levi questioned.

“Yes,” Hanji answered, completely unhesitant, “But as I was saying, let’s get started!” She squealed, entirely too excited for Eren to be comfortable. 

“Uh...Hanji, what are you going to do?” 

“Well first, I need you to turn…” she paused, then yelled, “titan!”

      Eren took a step back, trying to physically disengage.

“I can only do it if I have a purpose, Hanji,” Eren answered, explaining their previous findings.

“Oh yes, that’s right,” Zoe answered, putting a finger to her chin in thought, “Hmm...well, no matter. I’m sure Levi doesn’t mind-” saying this, silver flashed by as Zoe’s pairing blades whirled towards Levi’s neck.

     Eren’s eyes widened. She wouldn’t be able to stop in time. She was going to kill Levi! Quickly, he sunk his teeth into his hand, and threw his transforming body in front of Levi. Now in titan form, the pairing blades flashed their silver fangs, before sinking deep into Eren’s forearm. The creature looked down at the swords in his arm, with narrowed eyes, and growled. Meanwhile, Zoe just squealed and squeaked. 

“His reflex has improved! Did you see that Levi? Huh? Didya, didya?” 

     Levi made no response, and Hanji pouted. 

“You’re no fun!” she sulked childishly, before returning her attention to Eren.

“Alright Eren, if you could just step right here-” 

     Zoe indicated where she wanted him, and once Eren was in place, she proceeded to use her 3dm gear to strap Eren’s titan body to the contraption she had devised. 

“Okay Eren. This is going to measure your pain tolerance. I’m going to push you, but not kill you. Not today, anyway. So...brace yourself!” she yelled.

     Levi looked up and saw the colossal titan nod determinedly, fists clenching in preparation.

“Alrighty...and...go!” Hanji shouted, throwing a switch on the machine. Instantly, Eren began to smoke, his gaze became more intense and focused on ignoring whatever pain Hanji’s monstrous contraption was causing. 

     Levi watched with mild interest as he saw outward signs of the titan’s body being wracked with more and more pain. Then, he saw it, a struggling at the nape of the titan’s neck...Usually, Eren shed his titan form through the nape, so that meant….His eyes widened. Eren needed to get out! Eyes widening, Levi shouted to Zoe.

“Hanji, let him out! Let him out, you’re hurting him!” 

“That’s the point Levi!” she shouted, oblivious to the true nature of Levi’s alarmed cries.

“Hold on Eren,” he spoke softly to himself, firing his gear and moving up to the nape of the giant monster’s neck. 

     Levi raised his pairing blades and scissoring them across the titan’s neck, sliced open the nape, releasing a struggling, and obviously panicked Eren. 

“Eren, calm down, you’re out.”

     Not seeming to hear him, Eren flailed, and managed to hit Levi in just the right place; causing him to lose his balance and fall off of the now decaying titan corpse. However, coming quickly back to his senses, Eren dove after Levi, and after catching up to him, fired his 3dm gear to lower them safely, albeit roughly, to the ground. Eren could not have felt more foolish.

“Captain Levi, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” he asked, still somewhat holding Levi. 

Levi nodded, stoic as ever. 

“I’m fine. I’m just glad you caught me.”

“Captain, why didn’t you fire your gear?” he asked in concern.

“I think I’m out,” Levi replied, gesturing to the two empty gas canisters attached to his gear. 

“O-oh…” Eren stuttered, feeling more and more stupid, “Anyway, I’m really sorry. Here, let me give you a hand up,” he said, standing and holding out his hand to Levi. 

     The captain merely drew his eyebrows together slightly, as if contemplating whether or not he wanted any more physical contact for the day, before reluctantly accepting the offered help. Upon standing, Levi instantly wished he hadn’t. Sharp pain shot through his back, clawing its way down his legs, and spasming through all his muscles. Letting out a sharp cry of pain, Levi clutched his back and fell back down to the ground. 

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed, “Hold on. Let’s get you to the infirmary.” 

     Squinting through the haze of pain, Levi looked up at the blearing form above him. If his nerves didn’t have him spasming and hadn’t been pin pricking tiny stabbing needles all over, he might have relished slightly in the sound of his name spoken in Eren’s tone...by Eren’s voice... _ Oh mother of titans! Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit that hurts dammit!  _ Forgetting completely about everyone else, Levi’s hands clutched his side, the pain rippling and flaring outward from multiple points on his body.  _ I-I don’t think, that I can s-stay conscious.  _


	2. Trip to the Infirmary

     Levi woke to harsh bright light cutting through the curtains, a white painted room, and the overpowering smell of antiseptics. 

“ _ I must be in the infirmary,”  _ he thought, wrinkling his nose against the strong scent of rubbing alcohol. 

“Heichou!” 

     Levi squinted, trying to make out the figure that was currently silhouetted against the bright afternoon sun. And...of course the first person to see him would be Eren. Thankfully, the young man seemed to have calmed down since his frantic panic on the training grounds. 

“Heichou, are you alright?”

     Levi sighed. 

“Yes. I’m fine. Thanks. Now, please close the curtains. I can’t see a damn thing.”

     Eren nodded.

“Yes, sir!” 

“How long was I out?” Levi asked, looking up at Eren.

“Just 2 hours, sir,” Eren answered.

“So it’s about 12?”

     Eren nodded again.

“Good,” Levi said, mostly in an aside to himself. Another question pestered him.

“Was I medicated?”

“Um, no sir,” Eren replied. 

“Alright. Thank you Yeager. That will be all,” Levi stated, dismissing the young man and turning to get out of bed.

“Uh, captain, you aren’t allowed out of bed…”

“Oh really?” Levi asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at Eren’s weak attempt to condemn him to bed-rest, “And who made you resident doctor?”

“No one sir, I just think it would be best if-”

“Did I ask for your thoughts?” Levi demanded. 

     The brunette lowered his eyes to the ground in embarrassment and shuffled his feet a little.

“Well?” Levi prodded, cringing slightly inside. It wasn’t his intention to embarrass or belittle Eren...he just didn’t know how else to act or what else to say. Socialising brought out his rough edge, and instead of flaunting that insecurity, he hid it behind an impenetrable wall of tough, emotionless stone. 

“No, sir. You didn’t,” Eren replied glumly.

“And are you telling me to stay under orders from Hanji?” 

“No sir.”

“Well. I think that quite nicely sums up this issue,” Levi snapped, and now turned his attention to  slowly easing himself to his feet. Standing now, he realized that he was only in boxers. Looking around he saw Eren, blushing terribly, holding out what looked like freshly laundered and folded clothes.

“Here captain,” he said, averting his eyes and handing the clothes to Levi.

“Thanks,” Levi replied gruffly, taking the offered clothes. 

     Carefully, he slid his arms through his shirtsleeves and did up the buttons. He took it as a good sign that when he put on his trousers he only winced slightly. However, he sighed when he realized that he actually had to stand up again after sitting down to put pants on.

“Would you like a hand up?” Eren asked.

     Levi tried to keep from shying away. He was a lot less rude than people thought. He only acted unkindly because people set him on edge. Titans could be killed, animals could be cared for, windows could be cleaned, but when it came to people, he was completely at a loss. Not to mention, Levi had never been a touchy person to begin with. He didn’t like people getting close. It felt like intrusion. Now, after losing so many people, after living in the underbelly of the districts, after trying _ so hard  _ for all 21 of his years to shut people out only to have this flaming jade-eyed beauty tear down his walls in two seconds and now offer him his hand.  _ Dammit.  _ In short, Levi didn’t feel comfortable with physical contact normally, but he specifically avoided physical contact with Eren. 

“No,” he snapped curtly, recoiling from Eren’s hand and standing abruptly.

Upon doing so, a loud crack was heard, and with a grimace:

“I think I’m cured…” Levi said, rubbing his sore back.

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, “That sounded painful…”

“More than likely I pulled or dislocated something when we jolted to the ground. It seems the sudden action of standing  was enough to align the muscle and ligament to pull what I’m assuming was a dislocated vertebrae disk back into place.”

     Eren was quiet for a moment, then-

“Wow. Your medical knowledge is impressive to say the least, Levi.”

     Levi snorted.

“Not good enough to save the people I love it would seem,” he answered bitterly. 

     Another pause.

“Well, if you are sure you feel well enough, you can go.”

     Another contemptuous sound from Levi let Eren know full well that Levi wasn’t listening, and honestly didn’t give a damn. Spinning on his heel, his last remark was tossed casually over one shoulder.

“And Yeager?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t make a habit of calling me Levi.”

     Crimson stained Eren’s cheeks as he stuttered an affirmative ‘yes sir!’. Levi, meanwhile felt the small sliver of connection and hope inside of him whither and die. Sometimes, the lack of contact made him genuinely distraught. It was painful to be alone. It was painful to feel so different, like he was a separate entity, like he  _ didn’t even belong to the human race _ . Levi had always felt different. His life circumstances hadn’t helped to add him to the mix any better either. All of these things, paired with the irreversible psychological damage he had been dealt, created a monster inside him. A monster that he jealously kept to himself, because it was the only thing that truly knew him, the only thing that never left.  


	3. Well Played

“Hiyah!” 

     Clanging and shouting rang out across the crowded drill ground. Levi’s eyes narrowed as he passed under the arch which threaded between the adjoined courtyard and drill field, and the blinding light of the sun pierced him, causing his pupils to contract in surprise. Instantly he began to sweat; the heat was oppressive today. It was as heavy and thick as the dust which swirled through the air, driven to life by hundreds of moving bodies. Leaning against one of the looming stone walls of the fort and into the shadows it cast, Levi watched carefully as some of the new cadets practiced and sparred. He snorted. What novice...except for...Levi’s eyes narrowed again, but this time for the purpose of honing his vision in on two figures; both tall, but one with black hair, and the other with a mop of unruly brown. This pair sparred with the fury of warriors in the full heat of battle.  He watched with respects as Mikasa and Eren lunged back and forth, thrusting and parrying with short daggers when suddenly- Eren’s arm was locked and his weapon spinning away madly. Without missing a beat however, he swept one leg under Mikasa’s and had just enough time to disarm her before she sprung off the ground and attacked in a frontal hand-to-hand assault. Eren threw a controlled left hook towards Mikasa, who ducked, and all activity in the immediate circle ceased as a loud ‘crack!’ rang out and Eren’s fist connected instead with Jean’s jaw. 

     Everyone stood staring as Jean, first dazed, then angry, charged Eren and shoved him to the ground. Eren got right back up and returned the shove. Levi shook his head. That was a stupid move. He could have avoided the fight by telling him it was an accident...He thought for a moment. But that’s just not who Eren is. He watched carefully as the fight clearly got more and more heated. Finally, the brawl was in full. The two circled each other, sending out jabs and kicks; trying to catch the other off guard. Then Jean charged, impatience getting the better of him. He met an Eren who was totally expecting this and grabbed his forearms, grappling him away from his body. The two stayed locked like that for a moment, until it began to look like Eren was winning. But just at the last moment, Jean kicked a leg under Eren’s feet, effectively sweeping his legs out from under him. Eren fell to the ground with a hard “thump”. Now Levi watched more closely. If Jean really started railing on Eren, he would be obligated to get involved as a senior commanding officer. 

     From across the ground, he heard Jean’s shouting escalate. He watched as Jean crouched down, took out a knife, and cut Eren’s shirt down the back.  _ The hell?... _ Then it happened- a swift, rib-cracking kick that sent Eren howling. Then another. And another. When Jean began raining blows down, Levi decided this had gone far enough. 

“Hey!” he shouted, stalking over to the cadets.

     Everyone froze, even Jean, with one fist raised stupidly in the air.

“Put your hand down, you look like an idiot,” he said.

     Jean reddened.

“Y-yes sir!”

     Realizing who was with them, everyone turned and saluted the captain. 

“Stand down,” he ordered, “Now, who was responsible for that fight just now?”

     Now there was silence.

“Eren started it!” Jean pouted.

     Levi chuckled.

“Not the way I saw it. He was aiming for Mikasa, was he not?”

“Well-”

“And he  _ accidentally  _ hit you? Right?”

“Yeah, but he could have stopped himself!”

“Captain that’s not fair!” Mikasa shouted, “Jean knew not to come too close to the area we were sparring. It’s his fault for standing there like a dumbass!” 

“Hey! You watch what you say!”

“You watch where you stick that jaw horseface!”

     Rancorous shouting quickly escalated in volume.

“Alright,” Levi said, signaling for silence. But still the noisy argument continued.

“I said shut up you idiots!” he shouted.

     Silence.

“Connie, Sasha, quit messing around. I saw you both. Take off your harnesses and hand your gear to me. I want you to run laps until dinner.”

     Gasps of dismay accompanied Levi’s order as he doled out punishments.

“Armin, you’re doing pretty well-”

“Th-Thanks sir,” Armin said, smiling shyly.

“But you could still be better,” Levi interrupted, “Feel free to work more on your maneuvers. After that, clean the showers. Then you’re free to go to the library and study military tactics.”

“Y-yes sir!” Armin replied, saluting Levi.

“All three who I just addressed, dismissed,” Levi’s eyes followed Sasha and Connie, making sure that they went to run laps, rather than play hookey and raid the pantry. Once he was assured, he turned to Jean.

“And then there were three…” he muttered, “Jean, I wouldn’t have to give you a punishment if you had simply put him down to the ground. But you didn’t. You won. You should have stopped there. Instead, you took advantage of his vulnerability to possibly seriously injure him. Normally, I would commend this, however, we are a team, and we can’t have this division between us. When push comes to shove, we need to be able to fight together, not against each other. Also, just for the record, while my code of ethics is certainly jaded, as a rule of thumb, don’t kick a man when he’s down. Save it for your enemies. And he is  _ not  _ your enemy. Got it?”

     Jean looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, mumbling.

“Got it?” Levi asked again, this time with more force.

“Yesh shir,” he answered, saluting Levi.

     Levi noticed that his jaw was beginning to swell. 

“Go to the infirmary. After that, I want you working out until dinner. After dinner, you no longer have free time. You’ll be on kitchen duty this evening. After that...clean out the bunks. I want them spotless. I will check and if it’s not done right, you will do it again,” Levi glared at Jean until he was sure his message had made it through. He nodded.

“Dismissed,” now Levi turned to Mikasa and Eren. 

“Mikasa, good sparring. Watch your control with your right hook though. You have a tendency to arch off to the side more than you should, it makes your recovery slower.”

     The dark haired girl’s eyes widened at the praise. 

“Please take over leading the drills for that squadron over there,” Levi said, gesturing to the far side of the field, “I’ll get Eren to the infirmary.”

     Mikasa glared at him now, and for a moment, Levi was sure she would defy him. However, a simple ‘yes sir’, and a curt nod was all he received. When the dark-haired killer was out of view, Levi walked over towards Eren. Kneeling down, he shook his shoulder gently, trying to see if Eren was unconscious.

“Eren,” he said, “Eren?”

     Bright, green eyes fluttered open.

“What?-”

“You lost the fight with Jean,” Levi supplied.

     Eren nodded.

“That would explain why I’m on the ground…”

“Are you hurt?” Levi asked.

“No. Just a few cuts and bruises. Those should heal up quickly though.”

“Alright,” Levi nodded, satisfied. Getting to his feet, he gave Eren a hand up. 

“Thanks,” Eren said, smiling a little.

     Levi couldn’t help himself.

“Why are you smiling you little shithead?”

     Eren’s smile faltered.

“Well, it’s just...uh...I-uh...really appreciate you helping me. Especially when you didn’t have to.”

“Hmph,” Levi responded gruffly, “As a ranking officer, I’m required to punish squalor among the ranks.” 

“Right,” Eren answered.

     Tense and awkward silence. 

“Would you be up to helping me?”

     Eren’s eyes widened.

“Of course. Anything!”

     Levi almost smiled a little. Almost.

“I need someone to spar with. Those new trainees need a demonstration. They’re doing a horrible job.”

     Eren glanced in the direction Levi gestured.

“Sure thing.”

     The two began their walk over to the band of cadets, when Eren suddenly realized-

“Oh, my shirt...Jean must have cut it.”

“Yeah. He did,” Levi answered, eyes straight ahead. But in the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of movement as Eren shrugged his arms free of the sleeves.

“Maybe we can use the fabric for rags? For cleaning?”

     Levi snorted.

“I doubt it. That fabric is so filthy, the most it would do would spread the dust around.”

“Oh,” Eren answered, feeling a little silly for not having thought of that. 

     Eren moved to the background as Levi took his place at the front of the mass of people. He gave a brief explanation of what he wanted, asked for questions, then directed them to watch.

“Eren,” he called, signaling Eren forward.

     The brunette obliged, walking forward and standing opposite Levi, assuming a fighting position. Raising his fists in front of him, he thought,  _ wow...this is kinda cool...I’m about to spar with Levi! _

     And that was when the first punch hit, a quick jab to his rib, knocking the air out of him.

“Come on Jaeger!” Levi goaded, “Get your head out of the clouds.”

     The call to action galvanized him and he rapidly sent off a series of sharp punches and a couple of kicks. Levi grunted a little as he used his arms to deflect Eren’s forward attacks; angling his body so that his biceps and shoulders took most of the shock rather than his hands and forearms; that would exhaust him quickly. While Eren wasn’t particularly graceful or unpredictable, he was fast, and very,  _ very  _ strong. His hits were jarring.  _ Damn,  _ Levi thought,  _ am I getting old?  _ This thought made him angry, and his fist shot out and rammed Eren’s chest a little harder than he had meant to. They went on like this, back and forth, demonstrating technique and tactics. And while Eren was genuinely trying to beat him, Levi was simply playing. He danced back and forth, out of reach, back into reach. Up, over, under, left, right. Levi dodged, ducked, hit and kicked; gauging Eren, watching as he fatigued, watching the fundamental errors he made when he wasn’t concentrated. Levi was watching for his opponent’s vulnerability. The things that could take him down. And Eren hadn’t even noticed. He smirked a little, swaying to the side as Eren’s fist wildly missed his head as his stamina began to wear low.

     Finally, he found what he had been watching for. Eren was tiring so quickly because he was putting his whole body into  _ every  _ punch. It was slowing him down, burning his energy, and leaving him open to counterattack whenever Levi dodged. Feigning a kick to Eren’s side, Levi goaded him into another wild punch. But instead of finishing through with his kick, Levi planted his foot, stepping forward at the same time Eren did. Eren flew past him, his hand going far past Levi; and in this moment, Levi was looking over Eren’s shoulder, almost hugging him as he swept one foot behind Eren’s ankle, and pushed him backwards. Normally, this wouldn’t have worked, as Eren was going forward, and Levi was trying to push him back; however, Eren was really off balance, not to mention exhausted, so it was no surprise that-  _ when did that get there? _ Just about to push Eren to the ground, he noticed a dark insignia inked into the tanned skin of his shoulder blade.  _ A tattoo?....Of the wings of freedom? _

     Levi was a person whose mind could switch on and off, whose mind could reconnect and whose body could react in the same instant faster than it took a person to blink. So naturally, when he felt himself being shoved over in his moment of distraction, he snapped back to reality. Disengaging, he threw Eren back, and while the brunette stumbled away, he ran into him with a flying kick. Eren keeled over, and Levi straddled him, knees pinning his arms to his sides, effectively trapping him, while he brought out a good sized dagger and held it to Eren’s neck. 

     Dust surrounded them as their skirmish ended, and heavy breathing was all that was heard between the two of them. Levi gasped a little in surprise as a strong hand suddenly tugged on his hair, Eren pulling his ear close to his lips. 

“Well played,” he whispered.

     Levi jerked back, giving Eren another shove before standing. 

“And that,” he said, wiping his brow, “Is how it’s done.”

     Levi spent the rest of the afternoon overseeing the cadets, sparring, and providing himself with a kickass workout.


End file.
